A power conversion circuit reaches an under voltage lockout (UVLO) condition when a voltage supplying power to a gate driver controlling the switches of the power conversion circuit falls below a gate driver operating voltage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,042 to Gattavari et al. describes a power conversion circuit that includes both self-disabling and self-recovery functionality based on predetermined sensor values indicating an abnormal condition.